Country Sunset
by AmarillosAmpharos
Summary: Heero reflects back on his previous life as a soilder.


Country Sunset By: Kyuutatsu

Disclaimer: Don't Own 'em, Don't claim too.  
Pairing: 1=2 (Heero/Duo)  
Warning: A touch of Angst, Sap, Songfic

Description: Heero remembers who he use to be before meeting Duo. Song used was: Emerson Drive - You're Like Coming Home

~~~~~~~~~~ He sat staring out over the lawn silently, the country breeze rustled the grass ever so gently teasing the tips of the long blades of grass. He let himself lean back gently in his chair, balancing it on it's back legs as he let his eyes wonder to the horizon. The sky was painted with the last remaining colors of the day as the sun gave it's last farewell to the world before it allowed it's companion take over the sky.

He let his eye lids slip down a bit as he allowed his mind to wonder back to the war, he remembered feeling restless, always under a broken sky, alone, lost, and weary from his travels. He frowned deeply, how did he manage back then, missing such a vital part of himself inside. How was it he even woke up every day to that emptiness or even looked at himself in the mirror at all without flinching. Now that he remembered it, had he always been looking for a reason to turn around? Back then he never noticed it, but now, he did.

His eyes shot up as he saw some geese take off from the pond just beyond the woods. Black silhouettes against a pastel colored sky, he leaned back more until his chair hit the siding of the house. He rested his arms on the arm rests and again his mind slipped back to the days he referred to as the "Dark ages" of his life. That time in his life where he was desperate for a little peace of mind, to still his head, to sleep and slumber peacefully. He wanted what he'd left behind then, and he left it all behind him nothing discouraging him from his goals.

He was suddenly startled from his remembrance when he heard the screen door clatter shut beside him, he turned his eyes to meet who it was that had joined him. A small, private smile crossed his face, his lover smiled down at him, that broad, heartfelt smile that he'd started to slowly see more of.

'Well, I found it now at least' he thought as he looked at his braided lover.

He felt his heart skip a beat or two, even now 2 years after the Eve Wars he still felt his heart fluttering when ever he saw Duo. He'd never in his youth had a home worth going back too, but that all changed when he started working with Duo back during the first war. He remembered wanting to return to the mans presence, he always pondered if this what it felt like to come home.

Duo was amazing, he'd found a 101 ways to describe what Duo was like, but none of them seemed accurate enough by themselves. Duo was like a Sunday morning, pleasing to his eyes, or a mid-summer's dream under a star-soaked sky. Duo gave him that peaceful and easy feeling as if he'd reached the panicle and end of a long, long dark stretch of road. Duo was like coming home.

He turned his attention back to the sunset as Duo sat down next to him in the other empty seat, neither said a word. He turned his eyes back to Duo again, he felt his breath hitch suddenly, in the short time that he'd looked away Duo had undone this braid. He never tired of this sight, the cascades of chestnut locks was nothing short of mesmerizing. He reached out and touched it gently he worshipped this hair and it's owner as if they were divine beings, his divine beings, the divine light that had ruined his wanderlust.

Duo purred into the touch softly, he knew that Duo loved him to touch his hair, he also knew how important Duo's hair was to him. Heero always felt privileged to touch and worship Duo's hair, he lifted from his seat never removing his hand from the lock of hair he kept, his life line. He knelt down between Duo's legs and let go of the strand of hair he held for something much warmer, wrapping his arms around Duo's neck softly. He closed his eyes as he felt Duo wrap his arms around him gently, he was safe from the world right here in Duo's arms.

He never wanted these days to go away, he wanted to cling to them for eternity, and never let go of Duo. There wasn't a better place he'd rather be than here with Duo, sharing their lives together, their love, their passions, their everything, to him this was heaven, this was his one true home. The home he would return to no matter what obstacles lay in his way, he would over come them. He would fight to come back to this innocence, this serenity, this long lost part of himself that he'd found so long ago. He squeezed Duo's neck firmly, there on their front porch embraced in these strong and caring arms he'd found his home and neither hell nor high water would take that from him so long as they both lived. 


End file.
